Lyn's Doggy Night
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Lyn steals away one night to a nearby port town in order to perform her take on a certain Sacaen ritual... Explicit Content within - do not read unless you're okay with that.


To everyone else, it was an ordinary dog.

Well muscled, hanging ears, and a strong neck. A broad yet short muzzle that could pick up on distinct scents. Disciplined to an extent, but still a creature of base instinct.

To the Sacaen, it was a perfect specimen

Lyn had separated from her small band, citing a need to perform a 'traditional custom' for Sacaen women. She didn't bother with the specifics, such as how it entailed finding a creature of burden and thanking them for their services.

Or that her form of thanking wasn't exactly accepted by her former tribe's custom.

This was what found her at the docks in the dead of night, a long ways from the war camp or any other living soul. Luring her target away from the ship was laughably easy. In no time she was across from a happy hound, on her knees and bowing in reverence.

She recanted the custom's writ with a tone of reverence and dutiful conviction. "Noble beast that stands with man, I honor your service."

The dog cocked its head to the side and whined, not quite understanding what this nice smelling lady was saying. He just kept wagging his tail and was waiting for the treat.

Lyn leaned back and opened her legs, revealing the long cloth between her thighs. She swiftly pulled it a side and exposed her sopping wet black thong. Her fingers pushed the drenched fabric aside and revealed her puffy, waiting lips. "Come and get it," she cooed.

The smell was much more potent now, and the dog acted on pure instinct. It practically dove between her legs and started sniffing her twat. Lyn gasped at the cold nose near her hot pussy, arching her back in response. "A-Aah! G-Good boy."

The dog heard her pants, but kept sniffing. Its tongue hung out below, occasionally rubbing against her pelvis. His wet nose left a cold trail along her folds. Lyn shuddered as her body almost ignited. _'Gods...I needed this,'_ she admitted to herself.

"Hah...heee...huuuh...a-aaah."

The Sacaen panted like a bitch as she enjoyed the inquisitive nose of her new friend. The dog finally thought to lap its tongue against the strange, puffy lips and slurp down some juices. It found the taste...odd, but hardly unpleasant.

Lyn reached back and blindly grabbed a nearby crate for support. Ever lick, every sniff, was sending her into fits. Her fingers scraped against the wood, leaving incriminating nail marks in their wake. She didn't know how long this had gone on for - lost in the sounds of the crashing waves and her own fiery passion.

"S-Sit!"

Lyn's command echoed in the dog's ear, compelling it to obey. The beast instantly stopped its ministrations and sat back on its haunches. Its tail was still trembling slightly. But her focus was on the swelling cock popping out of its sheath. Even as she tried to collect her breath, the Sacaen smiled in triumph.

She laboriously pulled herself up to her knees, hiding her gushing folds between her thighs. Lyn patted the top of the crate behind her, getting the dog's attention.

"Up here."

The dog cocked its head to the side, still wagging its tail and panting. Lyn patiently repeated her command, ultimately finding success after the third attempt. The canine swiftly jumped onto the crate, putting its engorged dick just beneath her chin level. "Good boy...let me take care of you now, okay?" she cooed.

Her favorite part, and also the most tricky. Some dogs simply weren't interested in what her mouth could offer, and there were a few times her escapades ended in bitter failure. Tonight though, fortune favored her with a partner that was compliant yet eager.

Lyn's lips tasted metal as she lavished her kisses across the dog's dick. The queer taste had long since lost its revulsion to her, and she almost welcomed it now. Instead she merely focused on peppering the throbbing surface with as much of her smooching spit as she could reach.

The dog whined in confusion. The nice smelling lady was doing what he did, but she wasn't using her tongue. It confounded the simple beast...until she started licking it's cock.

Normalcy was restored.

Lyn forewent any sense of concern and loudly bathed her new friend's loins with her saliva. She traced up and down the shaft, relishing the feeling of the bulbous knot at the base. Numerous nights practicing had honed her skills to an impeccable edge. All she ever needed was the right partner to cut loose on...and tonight, she had it.

The Sacaen reached forward and gently stroked its back. Her calming touch placated the beast, even as she serviced it in a way that it had never experienced. Her tongue swirled up to the flattened tip until her lips were kissing his slit. She massaged the cockhead a few times with her plump lips before leaning forward to take it between her cheeks.

_'Arwoo?'_

Lyn went down slow, careful to keep from alarming the beast. She bobbed her head along the top of the shaft, steadily lowering down until her lips touched the top of its knot with plenty of room in her mouth to spare. _'I could try and take him down further…'_

She could, rather easily in fact. But the risk of the knot kept her at bay. For all her depravity, Lyn simply wasn't foolish enough to chance death for the sake of her own sordid pleasures. That didn't mean she didn't like peppering it with kisses though.

Lyn lost herself in time as she enjoyed sucking off canine cock. Her new friend slowly got used to the strange but enticing sensations and settled down. When she reluctantly took her hand off its back, it didn't protest or flinch.

_'Good boy'_

The Sacaen got in the rhythm of taking long, steady strokes up to the tip and down to the knot. The taste had dulled away as she hocked more and more of her spit over the bare boner. After gods only knew how many times, She took a chance and slowly bobbed down over the knot.

Her lips loosened and stretched over the deflated knot as she sunk lower and lower. She kept her breathing steady, pausing every now and again to let the dog adjust to her actions. Finally she reached the base and left a long, wet kiss on its crotch.

She grew bolder and repeated the action several times, dipping her head into the kneeling dog's lap and leaving a smooch before backing off. She occasionally felt the tip rubbing against the base of her throat, but never had to worry about it triggering her gag reflexes. Instead she could enjoy a languid pace as she sucked down doggy dick.

Yet as much pleasure as she was feeling, Lyn was still alert. Not just to her surroundings, but to the state of her canine companion. When she felt that he was near his limit, she pulled her lips up and off his cock.

The dog gave a confused whine, and stood up to try to nudge against her lips. Lyn gently pushed it back on its haunches and let go of his throbbing erection. "She took a big gulp of air, breaking the spit chains between her mouth and his dick. "_Hah!..._Not yet. I want you to go somewhere special instead, okay?"

Lyn moved over to an adjacent crate on her knees. Once there she reached behind and threw her dress tail to the side, presenting her dripping folds. Her act was similar enough to a bitch's that he could translate what she wanted.

The dog leapt off its seat and pawed over to her, loudly panting. She bit back a smile and wiggled her hips in invitation. Her fingers flexed against the crate's surface as she heard nails clacking on the planks of the floor.

He mounted Lyn. Her back buckled down as she felt warm fur slide over her. His paws reached around her toned stomach until she was in its canine grip. Something long and hot poked against her trembling folds.

Lyn held her breath in anticipation

"Ha-HAH!"

The dog's cock thrust into her hot core. She felt the wind knocked out of her lungs. Her fingers struggled to hold onto the edge, especially as the dog started hump against her back.

_Pap pap pap pap pap_

Lyn's eyes rolled back as her pussy took its pounding. She felt the bump of its knot smacking against her folds, the hot poker searing inside her gushing cove. Her labored pants were mixed with the whines and growls of her canine lover. It was wrong, indecent - obscene.

It felt so...right.

There were only two things that could make her feel alive - holding her sword, or on her knees with a dog's cock pounding her. The Sacaen plains hounds had only been the start of her sordid tastes - even wild animals weren't beyond her. All that mattered in the end was the sensation of being knotted and having gods only know how much canine cum pouring into her tight, eager body.

Lyn struggled to hold onto the crate, barely able to keep her head over the top. She felt her knees being rubbed raw against the boardwalk planks. Her toes curled in her boots, scraping against the leather. She lost track of time as her wanton pussy squeezed and milked his cock like the bitch she was.

Finally, Lyn felt it trying to force its knot in and had a last minute decision to make. On one hand she could let it penetrate and flood her pussy with that delectable doggy spunk. Or she could pull out her last trick and put it somewhere else…

_'...I'll probably have a hard time walking tomorrow.'_

She waited for the dog to rear back before springing into action. Lyn lunged forward, pulling herself off his cock and letting her climactic juices leak out. Before he could re-enter, Lyn rolled her hips down and situated his dick at her puckered bud.

She learned this trick during a prolonged altercation in an alleyway. Five weedy looking mutts had found her ass particularly delicable and proceeded to run a train over her butt. She quickly figured out how to redirect their focus so that her rear could have a break, and kept using it ever since.

The dog didn't really notice her deception and tried to penetrate her again. It felt a little tighter, but not unpleasantly so. As exceptional as her lover had been tonight, she doubted it would ever appreciate the lengths she'd gone in preparation for this sordid ceremony.

Lyn openly moaned as canine girth stretched out her rump. She was coated in sweat now, shaken and stirred by the earlier antics. Her breath was short, her muscles practically limp. Drool poured out of her open mouth and landed on the crate below her chin.

Her body was about to give...but not before she took him with her.

The dog scooted forward across her back, deepening its thrusts into her butt. It looked down to lick the sweat off her neck before eying her waving ponytail with interest...

_Chomp!_

"AAH!"

Lyn's head was pulled back as the dog grappled with her ponytail. Her emerald stream was wound between the canine's teeth. Pain shot through her neck and clashed against the searing sensations from her flank. Her sphincter locked down on his cock, almost forcing it out.

The Sacaen used the last of her coherent willpower to force her crack open. While she didn't mind the idea of being bathed in dog cum, the idea of it filling up her ass was far too appealing to ignore. She bit down on a finger as her butt opened up enough to take the very last bit of his shaft - his knot.

Like a switch, the dog stopped. All motion was directed to its dick, twitching and throbbing in her rear. And finally...it came.

Lyn went limp as she felt her insides being consumed in fire. Her back arched beneath him. Her head had finally dropped, landing in a pool of her own spit. She saw white as her sense burned away.

The Sacaen's chin rubbed against the crate's top as she rode out an explosive orgasm. Behind her, the dog dismounted and rotated around. Its dick kept spewing into her tight ass as it enjoyed the cool coastal night. It paid no heed to the nice smelling lady's plight as he unloaded weeks of pent up canine lust into her butt.

She kept writhing and squirming as this random dog made her his bitch...

* * *

Eventually the world dimmed as the white lights of euphoria slipped away.

At some point the dog had been able to pull out of her tight ass, letting its watery spunk leak down onto the planks. Lyn was still trying to catch her breath - trying to rediscover the burden of having five senses.

Sound - crashing waves

Touch - exhaustion and the coarse grain of worn wood.

Taste - cloth and the tinge of oddly metallic doggy dick.

Sight - overwhelming.

Smell...musk?

The Sacaen blinked away her dancing spots and looked for the source of the confusing smell. She took a few minutes but ultimately found her answer. The dog had come to rest right next to her and was in the process of licking its crotch back into its sheath.

Lyn tiredly reached forward and scooted closer to her new friend. "M-May you serve your partner well for the year to come." she declared before leaving a long, wet kiss on his flaccid cock.

She couldn't wait for next month.


End file.
